1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refuse compactors and more particularly relates to a compactor apparatus capable of compacting refuse in drums, or in bags (wherein the compaction is supported on its bottom and sides) or of compacting drums themselves.
2. General Background
In the offshore oil industry, drilling platforms are provided for the drilling of oil and gas which are very expensive structures that require space be minimized in order to save construction costs. The operating costs of drilling platforms is quite high and space is at a premium. One of the significant problems in the offshore oil industry is the removal of refuse generated from the rig which can be in the form of trash, garbage, paper products, scrap metal, containers, and the like. Oil and gas well drilling necessarily generates a large number of empty drums which are brought onto the rig for a variety of purposes such as the containment of fuel, oil for lubrication, grease, cleaning products, miscellaneous petroleum products, and the like. Thus, during the drilling process a large number of empty drums can be quickly generated which create a storage problem to the drilling platform which is at a lack of space at all times. A solution to this problem would be to dispose of the drums in a simple and economical fashion.
It would be of great utility to provide in a single apparatus for compaction of refuse in bags, or in drums (as 55 gallon oil drums, eg.) and to further be able to crush the drums themselves without refuse in them.
Compacting devices are known. Several devices have been patented which attempt to solve the problem of compacting trash so as to compact as much garbage or trash as possible within a small containerized space.
It is also known to provide some type of support during certain compaction processes such as balers, for example. The following patents briefly describe some devices which have been patented that attempt to solve the problem of compacting trash and/or supporting materials which are being compacted.
Bachmann in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,123 discloses a garbage compactor comprising lower base and upper top horizontal plates connected by rigid bars, upon which a container for the storage of garbage is pivotally fixed and slidable, so that it may be swung around the bar and displaced along the bar. The top plate is a carrier for a hydraulic pressure assembly. A hinged wall of the octagonal container can be operated to provide for removal of a bag insert after it has been filled with compacted garbage.
Stock in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,658 teaches the use of a trash compactor comprising a cylindrical waste receptacle and a loading chamber above the receptacle. The doors are operatively connected to the receptacle, which includes a power ram for compressing waste material. The device also comprises filters for removing particles contained in the atmosphere as a result of the compacting operation.
J. Longo in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,595 discloses a movable vertical trash compactor comprising a base on which a refuse receptacle is located and which has a vertical column extending adjacent thereto. A ram mounted on the column is moved up and down into the container thus compacting the waste material in the container or receptacle.
W. Newcom, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,577 describe a vertical baler for baling paper scraps which is characterized by a hydraulic system being a structural integral part of the roof or the baler. The apparatus comprises a pair of pivotally mounted doors and a compacting cylinder is periodically caused to descend and compress the waste material which is then baled and ejected in a conventional manner.
D. Ligh in U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,136 discloses a refuse compactor comprising a cylindrical housing with an internal chamber, a compacting head arranged therein for guided axial sliding in the chamber. Refuse is introduced into the chamber through a door in a side wall of the chamber and then it is compressed by a hydraulic piston or a mechanical screw.
Hopkins in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,478 discloses a waste collecting and compacting unit of a cabinet structure comprising an expendable receptacle with an open top, an electrically operated compression means for compressing the waste material which is then removed from the receptacle. The compacting member has a lead end irregular compressing surface to provide for the application of various pressure movements on irregular surfaces.
A waste container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,533 comprises a rigid container with an open top, the container including two sections: a first fixed and a second hinged, which is pivotally connected to a base of the container. The shape of a ram head is coincident with that of a disposable bag placed in the container. A foot treadle pivotally hinged to the base is connected to an arm extending perpendicularly from the ram head by means of which the foot treadle is depressed to place the ram head within the bag and compress the waste material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,122 describes a hydraulic expressor for expelling liquid from wet material by squeezing it by an electrically operated hydraulic press. A movable bottom member of the container is adapted to carry out the material subject to compression between the head member and the reciprocable ram.
U.S. Pat. No. 56,456 describes a baling press for cotton and the like, which is manually operated and comprises a set of baling trunks mounted on wheels, which run on a suitable railway. The device also comprises a frame, a hand wheel with a crank and spokes, while the motion is transferred through a number of spur-wheels and pinions from a hand-wheel to a rack which descends and presses the cotton in a trunk.
The present invention solves the prior art problems and shortcomings in a simple and straightforward manner by providing an apparatus which allows trash as accumulated on an offshore oil or gas platform or other such commercial installation to be compacted in readily available flexible bags or in disposable drums such as, for example, standard commercially available fifty-five gallon drum.
The present invention provides an apparatus which allows refuse to be compacted within a drum with the same apparatus also being capable of compacting trash within a bag and further being capable of crushing fifty-five gallon or like disposable drums.